


All Over

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Shared fetishes...





	All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hp_smutday Week #2: Threesome, Weasley, Tattoos
> 
> Written for hp_smutday week 2. Ah well, so it’s a bit late, but at least I’m posting it on a Wednesday.

“What’s the one thing you would want in a partner that’s not me?”

Harry blinked at his girlfriend. She was constantly spouting absurd non-sequiturs. He had gotten used to it long before they started dating, but every once in a while, she came up with something that Harry was actually afraid to answer, which he proved with his ever so eloquent, “Er...”

Putting down his book and looking up to face her from across the sofa, he found her blue eyes staring at him, obviously waiting for an answer. There was no guile on her face – there rarely was – and he was pretty sure she honestly wanted to know for some Luna-like reason, but he really didn’t want his girlfriend asking about other girls he may find attractive. Their relationship was too new, in his opinion.

“I, uh...”

She continued staring at him as she often did, obviously giving him time to think of an appropriate answer. Her expression also indicated that she expected his answer to be absolutely fascinating. When he had no other answer than random utterances forthcoming, she tried to clarify her statement.

“If you weren’t dating me, or maybe if you were, I don’t know, but is there something else you would like in a girl? Something maybe that attracted you that I simply didn’t have that didn’t matter?”

Harry continued to stare at the girl as if he were afraid of setting off some massive explosion. He knew his partner well enough to know that she was just being curious. She probably did want to know the answer to the question that entered her mind through some unexplainable stream of thought. But he also knew from all his dorm-mates in school, there were some inquiries you just didn’t answer; there were no right answers to certain questions.

“We’re supposed to share our likes and dislikes. The sharing will make us closer to each other. And if the answer to a silly question causes us to break up, then we probably aren’t a good match to begin with. Please tell me, I really want to know.”

It was easy to forget, in the face her belief in many illogical and fanciful things, that she was in fact a Ravenclaw and a very knowledgeable and logical person. Deciding there was nothing for it but to answer her question, he actually thought about the question. What did he find attractive? What girls had held his attention before the two of them had started dating. He spoke his thoughts out loud so that Luna would know he was honestly thinking of the question. She much preferred honest answers, and train of thought was the easiest way to show her that he was taking the question seriously.

“Well, I’ve always liked smarter girls, but you have that covered. I guess physically, I like girls who are thinner – not unhealthily, but just a natural thinness to them. And I much prefer a girl who’s not so, well... top loaded.” Harry blushed, he had always caught guff from the guys that the really large breasts they seemed to be fascinated with never really attracted him. It was all in good fun though. “And you have both of those covered as well.”

She looked down at herself and smiled as she looked back at Harry. She was obviously eagerly awaiting for his thoughts to get to the parts that she didn’t have covered, but like any good Ravenclaw, was perfectly willing to let him work it out for himself.

“I guess something that’s always caught my attention is red hair. It stands out, and certain shades are just so, I don’t know, vibrant in the face of all the brown, black and blond. And it had to be red, not orange.”

Luna pulled a lock of her hair up to look at and smiled at Harry, “Anything else?”

“Freckles, I guess. I’ve always thought freckles were cute. It kind of annoyed me when girls were trying to hide them or thought of them as some unsightly blemish. I thought they were cute. And then...” he faded away.

“Then what?”

“Well,” he hesitated. “As I got older, I kind of wanted to know, uh, if girls with freckles had them all over.”

Luna’s laughter was an airy, tinkling sound that always managed to make Harry feel good. “Why didn’t you ask her, then?”

“Er, what?” He was constantly amazed her ability to reduce him to monosyllabic utterances.

“Do you want to know mine?” she asked eagerly.

“You’re going to tell me anyway, aren’t you?” There was no malice or annoyance in the question, it was supposed to be rhetorical.

“Of course I’m going to tell you. You’re going to say yes. If you said ‘no,’ I wouldn’t tell you, but you’re not going to say no.”

Harry stared for a moment, tried not to go cross-eyed, and then agreed, “Okay, sure. What would you like that I don’t have?”

“The same things!” she announced.

“The same things?” he repeated.

“Yup! Red hair and freckles are amazing. When I was a little girl, my first crush was on Ron Weasley, even though his hair was more orange. But it was different, and I liked that. But then I found out he wasn’t very nice, I think the Boondoglies kept nipping his feet. He was always more worried about being able to stand out. I once told him that I stood out, so if we were together, obviously he would too, but he just yelled at me about cooties. I’m pretty sure there’s no such thing as cooties.”

That last statement caused Harry to cough. Once his breathing was under control, he was able to ask Luna, “And when was this?”

“When we were seven. Or he was eight, I’m not entirely sure.”

“I think he was just being an eight year old boy, Luna. They all worry about cooties.”

“But what are cooties?”

“It doesn’t matter. He was just acting his age.”

Luna appeared deep in thought, her eyebrows crinkling as she looked over Harry’s shoulder. “Well, I guess it’s possible, but I still think he’s infested with Boondogly venom. We should dunk him in a pool of raisin seeds just to make sure.”

As odd as the tangent was, the conversation was liable to get downright ridiculous unless he steered his girlfriend back on track, so he prompted her, “Same things?”

“Absolutely! After Ronald, I became friends with his sister. She was always very nice, but she seemed to be a bit fascinated with you. Not that she knew you, but I guess we were all fascinated with you. She was lots of fun though.

“I was sad for her after our first year at Hogwarts, she didn’t seem as much fun. But she was always my friend, anyway. Good friends are like that.”

“Ginny has always been a good friend,” agreed Harry.

“It wasn’t until the D.A., when I was working with Cho on casting, that I decided I liked her.”

“Liked her? She was already your friend.”

“And when it became apparent that Cho liked to make me fall down, Ginny always made sure to stand by me and catch me. When in her arms, I realized they had freckles on them. And so did her nose. She was really pretty, and her red hair was so much nicer than Ronald’s.”

“So... you _liked_ her.” At Luna’s happy nod that he understood, he asked, “Did you, um... ever tell her?”

“Oh, no. That would have been rude. She was always going out with someone else: Michael, Dean, you, that odd Richard fellow from the Prophet sporting department.”

It was Richard that had finally pushed Harry and Ginny apart. They had been working at getting back together. Ginny was still working out the hurt of Harry leaving her when she suddenly decided Richard was a great guy and broke up with Harry.

It was during a pity session at the Leaky Cauldron that Luna had found Harry and cheered him up. They became pretty close rather quickly and had been dating since then. Ginny’s relationship with Richard was short lived, but she seemed happy for Harry and Luna. She was still a good friend to both of them, and he was rather thankful to Ginny that her actions had helped him find Luna, and that the three of them stayed friends.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Luna bounced up, stating, “Oh! Ginny’s here!”

“She’s here? Why is she here?”

“Because I invited her over. That was a silly question.” She looked around the room, apparently looking for something but not finding it. “Are you sure you haven’t been around Wrackspurts?”

“No Wrackspurts, Luna. You just never told me you invited Ginny.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.”

She stood there, doing some mental calculations to make sure that Harry’s reasons did, in fact, make sense. Harry usually found the expression cute, but now wasn’t really the time. “Luna? The door?”

Luna stopped her calculations mid-thought and, with her usual, dreamy smile on her face, went to the door, opening it to reveal Ginny. “Hello!”

“Hey, Luna. Thanks for inviting me.”

“It was no problem. I love it when we spend time with you.”

Stepping out of the way to invite Ginny in, the redhead gave the blond a quick hug. She walked over to Harry and gave him a greeting hug as well.

The trio made their way back into the living room where Harry and Luna had just come from. Luna and Harry sat on the love-seat and Ginny sat in the middle of the sofa across from them. They had some small talk about their respective workdays. Ginny was thoroughly enjoying her time with the Harpies, but it kept her from having any sort of a life.

Luna was still helping her father get the Quibbler back together, and the next month she was going to head off to Switzerland following a lead they had on the migration habits of the Blunt Nosed Snorkack. It was to be her first creature expedition without her father and she was looking forward to it.

Harry was working hard as an Auror adjunct. He was almost done with the official Auror training, but they already had him working in the field with experienced Aurors. He was still, however, deciding if it was really what he wanted to do with his life, so he worked more or less part time. The department was more than willing to make whatever use of him they could while they could – his name had already brought in a whole slew of new recruits. He was taking time off next month to join Luna on her trip.

Ginny then began telling the pair how much fun Switzerland was, the Harpies had several expo games in the country several months back. Apparently, things had gotten a bit worrisome for her over there for a while, too.

“...And there were quite a few locals over there who needed to be arrested – on multiple occasions mind you – for stalking the team. When in custody, they almost all agreed that they were trying to get at me. Apparently they all wanted ‘that red headed player.’ I didn’t think that red hair was that rare over there.”

“So, you have people who like your red hair arrested?” Luna sounded almost horrified at the prospect.

“No!” Ginny laughed. “Just the crazy wizards who stalk me.”

“Oh, good,” said a relieved Luna.

“Why the worry about what I do to people who like my hair?”

“Well, I like it, don’t I?”

“I don’t know. Uh, do you?”

“Of course I do! And so does Harry.”

Ginny looked amusedly back and forth between the pair. Luna was eager and open, her enjoyment of the conversation plain. Harry, on the other hand, had on a wry smile and looked ready to crawl backwards into the cushions. Ginny just had to poke at him, Harry could see it coming.

“So, you like my hair, do you, Harry?”

“Always have,” he said, surprising himself with the confidence in his own voice.

“And your freckles. We both love your freckles,” announced Luna.

This time it was Ginny’s turn to blush. Harry grinned at her discomfiture. She met his eyes, though, and smiled back.

“They’re ugly. I hate them,” mumbled Ginny.

“They are not!” declared Harry. “I don’t think there’s anything about you that’s ugly.”

There was a moment of silence after that statement which had both Harry and Ginny blushing and Luna nodding vigorously.

“I agree with Harry,” said Luna. “We’re were agreeing on that just before you came.”

“Er... really?”

“Yes. We both have a fetish for you.”

Ginny looked like she really wanted to disappear into the cushions. Instead, she pressed forward, she knew as well as Harry that there was no real way to end a Luna conversation. “Any other fetishes you guys agree on?”

“Well, I don’t think Harry likes penises like I do, but we both like smaller sized breasts. They’re quite attractive.”

This set both Harry and Ginny to coughing, and Luna covered her mouth in response. She began glancing frantically around the room.

“Luna? Dear?” asked Harry through his subsiding coughs. “What’s wrong now.”

Keeping her hand over her mouth, and thus muffling the response, she said, “Looking for the Nargles. I don’t want to choke on them, too.”

This only caused Harry and Ginny to start laughing, which was quite difficult as they were still coughing. Harry reached over and pulled down Luna’s hand, before informing her, “There are no Nargles, Luna. I promise.”

“Oh, good then.” She redirected her attention to Ginny and picked up the conversation. “What about you, Ginny. Do you like penises or small breasts?”

This caused Ginny to collapse onto the sofa, now laughing even harder. Luna seemed concerned that something was wrong with her, but Harry was able to convince her otherwise. Eventually, Ginny was able to control herself, and decided to answer Luna.

“I'm pretty sure I like penises, not that I have much experience with them. I guess smaller breasts are okay to look at, but I’ve never really given it much thought.”

“You play Quidditch,” stated Luna.

Ginny was almost as used to Luna’s changes of thoughts as Harry. Harry may have known Luna better, but Ginny had known her longer.

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Aren’t Quidditch players experienced with sex? That’s what the papers usually say.”

“Oh, uh, well...” stuttered Ginny. “I’m not really interested in one night stands with random fans. And most of the guys around the league either are in committed relationships or are completely full of themselves.”

“Okay,” agreed Luna. “But you do have experience, right?”

Ginny began blushing once more. “Once.”

Luna looked back and forth between her boyfriend and her friend before it clicked. “Oh! Well, would you like some more experience?”

“Luna!” cried Harry, which Ginny yelled at the same time, “What?!”

“Why not? Both Harry and I like you, Ginny. I know you like Harry’s penis. And maybe we can find out if you like small breasts.”

The way Luna said it, it did seem to make an odd, logical sense - if it didn’t fly in the face of all social norms. Then again, when did social normality ever mean anything to Luna. Harry took another look at Ginny who was still blushing and staring incredulously at Luna. But in her eyes, he was able to see longing and loneliness. That did it for him. If Luna was okay with it...

“It would let me finally know the answer to my question,” he stated.

“Oh, yes. It would,” agreed Luna.

“Wha... What question?” stammered Ginny.

“Well, when we... before... all that. We didn’t really get undressed. I’ve always wondered.” He paused for a moment to make sure Ginny was meeting his gaze. “Do you have freckles all over?”

He could see the thought process in Ginny’s eyes. Her memories of Harry in school were fighting with her happiness that he was happy. And that Luna was happy. And she really didn’t want meaningless sex. But these were her friends.

This was it. Her next decision would decide if this was just another evening with bizarre conversation instigated by his girlfriend, or if, perhaps, Ginny would agree to fill their joint fetish. And then he smiled, he saw the conviction take hold.

“You’ll have to do the work to find out,” she said.

Together, Harry and Luna stood from the love-seat and approached the object of their shared affections. Ginny had never fully sat upright from her laughing bout and was now reclining along the sofa, her face holding a mix of defiance, trepidation and anticipation. Harry could fully understand her feelings.

He placed a hand along her cheek and bent in to kiss her. It had been so long ago that they were intimate. It was a frenetic, exciting, satisfying experience back before the war went to hell. With Luna, though, he had discovered that sex could be even better.

Something in him wanted to give that to Ginny. He felt she deserved better than their first time, no matter how wonderful it had been. And now that he knew that there had been no one else... Their kiss brought him back to that. There was nostalgia and happiness all together at the contact of their lips.

Soon, Luna was massaging his shoulders and carefully prying him away from their visitor. Ginny let out a pitiful moan and there was a look of relaxed joy on her face.

“You need to find the answer to your question. It would be a shame to pass up the opportunity for a snog. I’ll take care of things up here, you check elsewhere,” were the blond’s instructions.

He was only slightly surprised when she then knelt next to him and pushed him with her hip out of the way before leaning over Ginny and kissing her. Not to be left out, Harry picked up Ginny’s arm and stroked his fingers ever so lightly up the pale skin, watching goose bumps appear along the path.

“Well, there are definitely freckles on her arms. This bodes well for the rest of the search,” he announced.

He laid the arm back onto the sofa and trailed his hand across her chest to the buttons of her blouse. He began to undo the fasteners, revealing, inch by inch, the creamy white skin under her clothing. As the edges of cloth fell away, Harry brushed his hands over her stomach and up towards her bra.

Leaning in close so that his breath caressed her skin, he said, “Not as many here, but there are some.”

He placed kisses on the few freckles he could see. Ginny moaned above him into Luna’s mouth while he continued up her body, following the path of his hands, and moved over her bra. He was now staring intently at her upper chest, his head fighting for space with Luna’s, and he licked across the top swell of her breasts, near the edge of her cloth support.

“More up here.” He kissed and licked at them some more, causing Ginny moan yet again into Luna’s mouth. “But I still need to see if they go _all_ over.”

He slipped a hand under her, between the smooth skin of her back and the blouse that was hanging off the sofa, and manipulated the hooks on the straps to release their hold on Ginny’s upper torso. It was a skill he had improved at as his and Luna’s relationship became more intimate. In only a moment, the elastic loosened and Harry was able push the cups upwards.

“Wow,” was all Harry could say upon staring at her.

Next to him, Luna pulled away from her kiss and looked down, agreeing with Harry. “Yes, wow. Those are per-mmmf...” Her statement was cut off when Ginny pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

Harry brought his hands up and began massaging Ginny’s breasts, examining then closely as he did so. “Yes, definitely perfect. These also have freckles.” The declaration caused Ginny to giggle, but she immediately started moaning again when Harry licked at the hardened nipple on the light pink areola against the pale swell of flesh dotted with light freckles that were her breasts. As he switched back and forth, kissing and suckling one breast and then the other, his spare hand worked its way down her stomach, stroking it lightly with feathery touches, and dipping at her belly button.

After several minutes of this, Ginny’s moans turned to whines, and a newer scent started to fill the air around the sofa. Harry pulled away from her breasts and, brushing his hands down her sides, he then undid the fastenings on her trousers and pulled them and her knickers down the Quidditch starlet's muscular legs. As he reached her feet, her socks and slip-ons were no problem.

Once more, Harry began his examination while Luna continued kissing Ginny and used the opportunity to knead Ginny’s breasts and play with her nipples. He held her ankle and looked at her foot, saying, “Only a few down here, but they’re still cute.” He kissed the top of her foot and then moved his way up, kissing as he went and announcing his findings.

“There really aren’t any down here, I guess they don’t go _all_ over,” he said while working his way up to her knee. “There are a few here, and even more up here. But... what’s this?”

Luna joined Harry, who had crawled up Ginny’s legs and was leaning over her, at Ginny’s side. The couple stared in fascination at the tiny Golden Snitch that fluttered at the junction where Ginny’s right leg met the front of her hip. Ginny growled in frustration and pushed herself up slightly only her elbows.

“I got it when I made the Harpies,” she explained.

“But you play Chaser,” said Luna. “Chasers don’t play with the Snitch that I’ve seen.”

“Well, Gwenog said I could make a good reserve Seeker, behind our first and second string players. But that’s not really why I got it.”

Harry looked more intently at the Snitch. Something was off about it. After a few moments, he finally figured it out. The wings, while a wonderfully portrayed, delicate, golden color, gave off an emerald shimmer as they flapped. He looked up and met Ginny’s shining, brown eyes.

“I never got over you, Harry. I know why we never got back together, things were just not right. And I was glad Luna was with you and made you happy. But this was my way of remembering, maybe try and get over you with my new career.”

“It didn’t work?” asked Harry.

“I’m not sure I was over you, but I was able to move on. There was just no one to move on _to_. But I didn’t mind. I was happy with Quidditch, and I knew I would eventually find someone.”

Luna, a tiny, single tear rolling down her cheek, leaned over and kissed the fluttering tattoo, and then kissed her way back up Ginny’s body, stopping to pay extra attention to her perfect, smaller breasts. Ginny closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall back onto the sofa.

Harry likewise kissed the Snitch, but instead of moving up, he moved over. He pulled away to inspect one more area.

“Wow,” he whispered. “There are even freckles here.” He kissed them, working his way towards her already open center. “So,” kiss, “beautifully,” kiss, “perfect.”

His last kiss fell onto her hardened, protruding clit and Ginny cried out, grabbing at the smooth purchase of the sofa cushion fabric, causing her arms to flail. Her cries became louder and more desperate as Harry began licking around her slick labia, kissing her clit every time he got near. She then began to shriek when he pushed his tongue into her.

Between Luna’s attention to Ginny’s breasts and Harry’s attention to her sex, Ginny very quickly approached orgasm. Her shrieking got louder, and it sounded as if she were having trouble drawing breath to keep screaming. Suddenly, her vocalizations stopped and she arched up into both of her current lovers.

“I think she was backed up a bit,” commented Luna.

“Mmmm,” was Ginny’s incoherent response.

Harry pulled away, kneeling on the floor next to Ginny, lightly caressing her tattoo. Luna maintained hand contact with Ginny’s breasts with one hand as she turned to kiss her boyfriend, licking around his mouth as she did so, tasting Ginny.

“Tasty,” she decided, smacking her lips. “So, have you answered your question?”

“They go _all_ over,” agreed Harry.

“Oh, good! Then it’s Ginny’s turn. Ginny, we want to get off and you will help us.”

Ginny, her eyes still a bit glazed, a sated smile on her face, nodded absently at her instructions.

“Goodie!” exclaimed Luna.

The blond worked very carefully at arranging the pliant redhead so that Ginny was comfortably lying on the sofa, one leg hanging over the cushion, her sex open and available. Once properly positioned, Luna hopped onto the sofa and knelt over Ginny’s head, one knee on each side, and began to lower herself.

“You too, Harry,” she encouraged her boyfriend.

At that moment, Harry wasn’t thinking of the dangers of another girl somehow upsetting the comfortable, loving balance of his relationship. He wasn’t thinking of the fact that he had, in fact, had sex with the girl before. Nor was he thinking that he might still have feelings for her.

Instead, he was driven by his girlfriend’s prodding to an attractive, sexy girl, one he very much wanted to have sex with. And Luna wanted to as well.

He situated himself at the edge of the cushion, lining his very erect, very ready cock up with Ginny’s wet entrance. With a push, he was seated in Ginny, feeling of her once again around him. It brought many emotions racing to the fore as he began to move, all the while staring into Luna’s eyes.

Luna, for her part, was thoroughly enjoying Ginny’s tongue. And based on the noises, Ginny was enjoying using her tongue. The redhead must have still been worked up, despite her previously slack appearance, as it was only a few minutes before the was whining and moaning into Luna’s sex. The vibrations were causing Luna’s usually unfocused eyes to glaze over as she held Harry’s gaze. And only moments after that, he felt Ginny begin to rhythmically squeeze him, her moans getting louder.

Everything was just too much for Harry. Ginny’s freckled, pale figure under him, squeezing at him, her breasts shaking with her orgasm; Luna’s vacant stare, her porcelain body falling back on the cushioned backrest of the sofa, her own breasts thrust out and moving in time to her orgasm on Ginny’s tongue; Harry lost all control and slammed himself several more times into Ginny before crying out his own release and emptying himself into his former girlfriend.

He collapsed forward, coming to rest on a partially upright Luna, her breasts pillowing his head. He felt her shift under him, probably allowing Ginny air. The three of them lay like that for a moment, catching their breaths and enjoying the intimate contact they still maintained. Eventually, thought, the awkwardness of their positions started to strain and they moved. Ginny pushed herself up, slouching into the sofa, while Harry and Luna sat on either side of her, both of them pulling her in closely.

The naked trio remained cuddled like that, occasionally stealing kisses from each other, groping whatever sexual body part was at hand.

“When are you moving in?” asked Luna.

“Errr, uh... what?” was Ginny’s lazy, eloquent reply.

“Luna? Wha...” but Harry was cut off.

“We both have a Ginny fetish, and there is a perfectly good Ginny right here.” Harry thoroughly enjoyed the sound of Ginny giggling between them. “You still have feelings for Ginny – it’s okay, I’ve known for a while, even if you haven't – and I’ve always harbored a bit of a crush on her.”

Harry could hear the smile from Luna.

“So, Ginny, when are you moving in?”

“My flat...”

“Is given to you by the Harpies. They would be thrilled if you got your own place,” said Harry.

“You only have one bedroom,” she protested.

“Of course. Where else did you think you were going stay?” said Luna.

“Please?” asked Harry, coming to grips with the feelings that had returned and the opportunity his girlfriend had presented to let him have both the women he loved.

“Well...” pondered Ginny. “I guess I would if you could convince me a little more. I’m still not entirely sure if penises and smaller breasts are to my liking.”

There was a gasp of joy from Luna, and the outer pair rolled into Ginny and began their quest to convince her to stay.


End file.
